kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Rock of Cowards
This item deal 8 damage when you or your opponent switches out. It deals 16 damage when you both switch out. This can be very useful, especially as a finisher when the opponent has 8 or 16 life or less. Note that the damage does not trigger if anyone successfully intercepts - the switching must be successful for the Yellow Rock damage to trigger. With the V2.4 update, it is most often better than the Martial Artists' Caltrops. Kongai Card Album Description Works well with Rumiko (because of her safer switching ability) and Marquis LeMorte (he likes switching out anyway). Also good on anyone if you want to get the take off the last few hit points from an enemy without having to guess much. Yellow Rock of Cowards on characters Martial Artists * Amaya - Probably better served by a Jade Figurine or Scroll of Inner Focus. * Higashi - An okay choice; combined with Higashi's innate, makes it very uncomfortable to switch out against him, though Caltrops may serve that purpose better. * Onimaru - Onimaru is usually more likely to stay in rather than switch out, so Caltrops would be better in most cases. * Rumiko - Her innate ability has synergy with this item and she has some fairly threatening attacks, making this a reasonable choice. * Yoshiro - Can synch well with Yoshiro's Rising Dragon attack, though Caltrops would be more effective in that situation. Amazons * Andromeda - As a single range character, matchups with her will incur a lot of switching on both sides. A solid choice. * Anex - Things are unlikely to switch against you since you can already punish them for it. * Ashi - As a single range character, matchups with her will incur a lot of switching on both sides. A solid choice. * Helene - As a single range damaging character, matchups with her will incur a lot of switching on both sides. A solid choice. * Phoebe - A solid choice but Phoebe has better options. Villagers * Juju - Useful if you don't want to waste energy after dooming them. * Popo - Useful but not that useful. * Tafari - His innate ability renders this item close to useless. Unless you enjoy slowing chipping away enemy's health by switching out a lot. * Ubuntu - Better than no damage. * Zina - Better than no damage when they attempt to escape. Vampires * Ambrosia Thorn - Not that useful, really. While's she's generally a mono-ranger, she should be strong enough to not need the extra damage. * Cain Solomon - Aside that people may switch from Rush of Bats if they have no dark defense whatsoever, this won't benefit like Mindreader's Chalice. * Cornelius Constantine - Player's choice. Use if there's no other choice. * Marquis Le Morte - His innate ability has synergy with this item. * Vanessa Voss - Use if needed, people are more likely to switch from Ray of Light or Radiance Burst. Pirates * Auger Blackboot - Can be useful. People may switch when Auger is far-ranged, where he's at his strongest. * Balthazar Bomb-Britches - Load Cannon tends to be switched out from. Good choice. * Darla Cross - Useful if you tend to switch out after stealing an item. * Ranec Vest - Playstyle-dependent. * Starbuck - The same as Auger, but vice-versa with close-ranged situations. Knights * Bestor - Player's choice, okay if you're a hit-and-runner. * Gunbjorn - Player's choice. * Oxbox - Meshes well with his innate if used. * Rathbone - Can be suitable as an alternative to the Hero's Flagon if HP isn't a problem. * Wei-Shan - Useful if one used [[Whirlwind|'Whirlwind']]' + Switch Out '= 61 instant damage! Robots * Angelan Series D - Playstyle-dependent. * B9 - Good choice. B9 is more likely to switch out and heal than to stay in combat for long. * Gorbax-Mark 2 - Player's choice. Similar to Mindreader's Chalice, people will switch because of his attacks, and Gorbax should switch to regain more health. * IBO-K9 - Similar to Gorbax, via Self-Destruct. * MR-V1N - Player's choice. Witches * Agathe De Grey - Useful when you're toying opponents with Mark of the Witch. * Eva Bovary - Useful when being used as a hit-and-runner. This is because YRoC synergises with her innate if used that way, especially everytime you switch-in, the chances of her innate activating (25% per switch) increases. * Margo Curie - Suitable alternative to Sigil of Heartache if one keeps on screwing you out of a Hallucinogenic Incense. * Sadie Trudeau - This is more useful than the Sigil, since she'll be switching more often. * Sophie Merovingian - Most of the time this comes in handy after Sophie places a debuff on her opponent. Ok choice. Full Art Category:Items Category:Gray Items